


Ravi

by Mirage_Shikipaju



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirage_Shikipaju/pseuds/Mirage_Shikipaju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t know what he is but they call him a monster. She is curious so she goes to visit him in the dungeon and decides to give him a name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravi

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by VIXX-Voodoo Doll MV  
> English is not my first languagge!  
> This is not beta-readed
> 
> Thank you,  
> Mirage

The dark was everywhere.  
If it wouldn’t be for the torch in her hands, she wouldn’t see anything at all. There was no need for light. It was a dungeon, it was supposed to be dark, reminding everyone that there is something that shouldn’t be seen or set free.

The fire wasn’t strong but it was enough to illuminate the few centimetres of her way on the stairs and the following long corridor. It was silent as if it was empty but she knew better. There was something…no, not something, someone who was stranger to everyone. People didn’t know if he is even a human or an animal. They didn’t know if he is just harmless scared person or dangerous possessed beast. So they put him here. For safety, of course. The question was…

Whose safety?

His? Theirs?

No one knew. And no one asked.

Her steps echoed the narrow space which led to the main prison. As he walked closer and closer, she started hearing low grunts and growls but somehow she wasn’t terrified. She was curious and she felt like she should help him in any way possible, let him know that not all their people are the same and that there are some who believes in his humanity or anything that would free him from this nightmare.

After few meters she made her final turn to left and saw what looked like a giant glass cube placed in the corner of the room. On top of it, there was a bright light so the person inside couldn’t see anyone outside but his observer could watch him perfectly. She was the observer right now. 

And of course, the cube wasn’t empty.

There he was, sitting on the ground with chains around his neck and wrists, trying to breathe properly which was impossible, they made the chains tight enough to let him breathe just enough to keep him living and conscious but not strong enough to fight them. He had only black pants on, his furry vest lying next to him on the ground.

She saw him only once, few days ago when 7 men needed to drag him here because he was too strong for less of them. No wonder, his muscles were huge. His arms, stomach, legs, back, they were all covered with shaped muscles which definitely weren’t just for looking good. Even though, it looked very good and his tanned skin just finished the perfection of his body every men could just dream of. What was mostly different about his body from others weren’t his muscles but the various tattoos, each picture having different meanings for different cultures. Then his hair looked black at first but in the bright light you could see that it was actually very dark blue and she had to admit that it suited him. But only when he looked up because of the strange noise, she noticed something she haven’t seen before. 

His eyes.

They maybe weren’t eyes. Instead of round orbs, there were two thick crosses, making him look like an alien. He was panting hard for struggling against the chains for such a long time and she could swear she saw the crosses in his eyes delating. She saw him clenching his jaw before she stepped closer to the cube. 

“Uhm…hi.” she whispered but he stayed as before. She noticed how is she trembling but she wanted to sound confident. She kneeled down and fixed her gaze onto him.

“I just want to tell you that….that I don’t think you should be here.” She looked into his eyes. “I don’t know who you are, where are you from or what your intentions are but I believe you are not going to hurt us as everybody thinks and they should set you free supposed to be here as some kind of an animal.” As she said the last word, he launched forward, smacking his palms on the glass separating them, growling at her, looking angrier than before, risking that the chains will choke him to death. She fell down on her butt from the shake and could feel her heart pulsing through her whole body. She watched him with wide eyes as he bared his teeth on her before pulling back so he could breathe again. 

“You…you don’t like it…right? When they call you like that, I mean.” She waited for a response that never came but she noticed him slightly pointing at the middle of his chest with a tattoo that looked like his body being ripped apart and showing of his inner organs. He was telling her that inside he is just as human as they are, she understood. Suddenly, she felt even guiltier. He did nothing to them except for staying around the village for few nights. She looked at him one more time and only now she noticed the dry blood on his skin, some scars and wounds that were still bleeding. If he was so dangerous, why was he more injured than the village people? She kneeled again which caught his attention.

“I should give you a name.” She didn’t want to call him “a monster” like everybody else. She believed he is more than just a monster. She started to think about different names but none of them fitted the male inside the glass cage. Then she remembered the hours of torture in her French class. 

“Ravi. You will be Ravi for me now.” She had no idea if she will be able to call him like that once again, if she will be able to come here once again but she wanted to give him some hope. She didn’t want to leave but she couldn’t stay. And she had to admit she was scared of him a little. She couldn’t stay here for too long when they knew nothing about each other. 

She stood up and looked at him.

“Bye, Ravi.” She bowed her head a little before turning around and leaving with the porch in her hand. She started running when she stepped on the first stair and heard the grunting and screaming starting again, louder this time. 

But if she would’ve walked slower in the beginning, she would hear the silent deep voice of the monster.

“…ai…”


End file.
